La 6ta es la vencida
by HellOnTheEngine
Summary: Rex/OC: Es su 6to aniversario y él está llegando tarde. ¿Será lo mismo de siempre o quizá ésta vez la bomba explote?


**Saludos!**

**Después de estar desaparecida un tiempo, vengo con otro one-shot.**  
><strong>Ésta vez es de GR.<strong>

**Lo escribí hace uff! pero no me decidía a subirlo. Tiene algo de fluff y quizá sea un poco cliché, pero sentí la necesidad de sacarlo a la luz xD!  
>El summary apesta, lo sé...y de alguna manera no estoy contenta con el título. Pero creo que eso es mejor que "GR FIC" (como lo tengo en el Desktop).<strong>

**Bueno, sin más, los dejo leer :3**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, Generator Rex no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>La 6ta es la vencida<strong>

Mi nombre es Ada y vivo en la ciudad de San Francisco. Tengo 15 años y un maravilloso novio. Soy lo que todos considerarían una típica adolescente.

Mi novio es un superhéroe que combate seres extraños llamados EVOs.

Ok…tachemos la parte de 'típica'.

Dejé de ser normal el día que conocí a Rex. Hace 5 meses y 29 días.  
>No. Hoy se cumplen exactamente 6 meses: es nuestro aniversario.<br>Y como en cada uno de los anteriores, Rex está retrasado.

Lo sé, lo sé, lo más probable es que esté en alguna misión. Suicida, por lo general, que son de las que más disfruta.  
>Eso me pone de los nervios.<br>Pero es su trabajo y Providencia confía en él.  
>Por supuesto, yo también. Pero es muy difícil ignorar el hecho de que pueda no…<p>

¡Sonó el timbre de la puerta!  
>Debe ser la comida que ordené…<br>Decidí que esta vez cenaríamos comida hindú. Y como no soy muy buena en la cocina, me tengo que acomodar.  
>Lo único que espero es que Rex no tarde demasiado.<br>Quedamos en vernos a las 8 pm.

¡Ah! ¡Un mensaje de texto!  
>Es de Rex…uhm…dice:<br>"¡Lo lamento! Misión EVO desquiciado. No tardaré demasiado. ¡Espérame!  
>P.S. Prometo compensarte *wink*"<p>

Hm, lo supuse…

Ya sé qué deben estar pensando: _¿Cómo es que puedes soportarlo?_

Creo que me acostumbré. Es decir, sabía perfectamente en lo que me estaba metiendo al momento que decidí acepté salir con él.  
>No creí que sería así de duro, pero puedo manejarlo.<br>Apesta tener que compartir a mi novio con el resto del mundo, sí, pero no hay de otra, ¿no?  
>Rex tiene demasiados problemas y responsabilidades en Providencia como para agregarle la <em>noviecita obsesiva<em>.  
>Además, nos vemos tan seguido como podemos.<p>

...

¿Huh?  
>Un empujón me despertó.<br>¿Qué? ¿Cuándo me quedé dormida?

- Anee, ya estoy aquí. – llegó una muy familiar voz. Abrí los ojos despacio: allí estaba Rex.

- Mmm... ¿Qué? ¿Rex? – pregunté aún adormilada.

- Sí, lo lamento. La misión duró más de la cuenta. – admitió un poco avergonzado.

Me senté sobre el lugar donde estaba. Era el sofá de la sala.  
>Bostecé y eché una mirada al reloj de la pared. Eran las 11:30 pm.<p>

- Llegas 3 horas y media tarde. – dije apoyándome contra el espaldar y alejando mi vista hacia la ventana de la derecha.

Rex, que había estado agachado frente a mí, se puso de pie y se sentó a mi lado.

- Lo lamento. En verdad. – se disculpó echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Al observar la mesa del comedor con los platos servidos y fríos (lo más probable) y las velas casi consumidas por completo, el poco sueño que embargaba mi cuerpo fue reemplazado inmediatamente por enojo y frustración.

- No lo pareces. – solté – Ésta vez me esforcé por hacer algo lindo y tú sólo… - me detuve porque un nudo empezaba a formarse en mi garganta.

¿Qué? ¿Llanto? ¡Ni hablar! No hay manera de que yo esté llorando.  
>Bien, al parecer esta noche mi personalidad decidió entrar en <em>PMS-mode.<em>  
>Rex observó la contrariedad en mi rostro y trató de tomar una de mis manos. Me aparté con rapidez y algo de brusquedad de él y me dirigí a recoger los platos de la mesa intacta.<p>

- Sabes que no lo hago a propósito. Ellos aparecen y debemos actuar. – se explicó por enésima vez, aunque en su voz se delataba una nota de irritación.

No le contesté pues tenía razón.

- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó al verme seguir con mi labor.

- Deshacerme de todo esto. La comida se echó a perder. – contesté con amargura.

¿Es que no se había dado cuenta?  
>Me dirigí hacia la cocina, donde solté todo sobre el lavaplatos.<br>Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla pero la limpié al instante.

Rex notó recién el porqué del mantel nuevo sobre la mesa y las velas.

- ¿Preparaste todo esto tú sola?

Salí de la cocina y lo encontré a un lado de la mesa observando con atención las flores en el centro y las velas.

- No me había fijado… - empezó, pero lo corté.

- Eres un idiota insensible. – solté con rabia. En su rostro no se reflejaba la irritación que me había parecido percibir hacía unos instantes.

Él suspiró derrotado.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Wow. No me esperaba que asumiera su culpa. Bueno, al menos no tan pronto.  
>Esto frenó mi rabieta en seco.<br>Abrí la boca para decir algo pero nada salió.

Rex se sentó en una de las sillas y me observó.

Parpadeé varias veces intentando pensar algo bueno para decir pero nada se me ocurría.  
>Realmente no deseaba hacerlo sentir tan miserable.<p>

- Lo siento. – se disculpó por tercera vez en menos de 5 minutos. – En serio.

Su arrepentimiento era obvio...al igual que su rostro acongojado.  
>Eso hizo que mi frustración amainara. Suspirando con resignación me acerqué a él.<br>Y lo siguiente que hice puede que me hubiera parecido poco propio de mí en circunstancias normales, pero considerando cómo estaba actuando esa noche, ya no lo era tanto: lo abracé mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.  
>Rex también pareció sorprendido al inicio, pero inmediatamente me sostuvo con fuerza.<p>

- No estás siendo tú mismo esta noche, ¿huh? – me interrogó, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo en mi defensa, agregó. – Bueno, no te culpo.

Me estrechó un poco más.

- No se supone que debería hacerte llorar. Y mucho menos ésta noche.

- Hay mucho que se supone que no deberías hacer. – expliqué enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

- Es verdad. – concedió él, acariciándome el cabello, con una nota de gracia.

Me acomodé en una de sus piernas, de manera que ya no me encontraba de pie.  
>Permanecimos así durante unos minutos, en silencio.<p>

- Lamento haber actuado así, pero es que ésta vez quería que fuera especial. – traté de explicar mi psicótico comportamiento.

Él se echó a reír.

- Y realmente lo fue. – agregó al terminar de reír. - Te quiero, Anee. – dijo de pronto, estrechándome con más fuerza.

Sonreí contra su piel y luego me separé.

- Yo también te quiero, tontito. – respondí limpiándome las mejillas y dándole un beso en los labios. – Y más te vale que me compenses por lo de hoy. – agregué tras unos instantes. Él sonrió complacido.

* * *

><p><strong>No diré nada porque hasta yo misma me sorprendo por lo adsafdsfasd de éste fic.<strong>

**Todas tenemos nuestros momentos fangirlísticos y nos imaginamos episodios como éstos, así que no me juzguen xD!**

**Bueno, gracias por leer ~**


End file.
